clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kyborek
Feel free to ask me anything You can ask me here or send me an email to mailto:admin@hanzlsoft.eu I check my mailbox on daily basis because i am student in IT. AnonAMouse' Prototype CDG Tools If the image is showing don't worry about ' ' and '_' as the wiki sees them as identical in the internal file links, the only time it matters is if the image isn't showing at all. Thanks for trying tho. 00:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I was trying to "fix" it because if you check out my sandbox, i made a deck. But Stone of Farzak shows as "blank" even when it has image. Not sure if bug of stone of farzak, or bug of the template. Kyborek (talk) 10:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I've fixed it for ya... However I hope you are aware you are using a prototype tool that may break with things like that, which is why the CDG tool is listed as CDGplus2 and situated in my Sandbox. It's not far off completion when the file will be deleted and an official template will be made. When that happens it will stop working but... You should be able to just change the name of the template used to get it working again. The problem with the stone on my prototype was that the card number wasn't part of the card filename and the uploader had also messed up the name of the .png file. My prototype did what it was designed to do when given garbage to work with... #Display a Blank card #Still name and link to the requested page. All in all it did well for a: P R O T O T Y P E - 22:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just to say when they are ready, I'll drop you a note here so that you can swap your template over to the live one, I'm still working out some scaling maths equations, but hope to have them ready Soon™ 23:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Also when it is ready, we can make page(s) for deck suggestions. Kyborek (talk) 09:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Possible Future Cards Look familiar? Very good spot - 10:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah very familiar, however I feel that original lore (flavor text) was much better. :Kyborek (talk) 11:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Possibly to avoid copyright or similar, but again good spot. 23:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Zone Map Image Query Do you know where I could get the plain map images from for the zones? I'm trying to rework the wiki zone maps and ones without player characters and other junk on them would be a lot more useful to my plan... 23:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) http://5thplanetgames-origin.cdnetworks.net/clash_live/images/quests/z1_background.jpg Just put in any zone number. Kyborek (talk) 07:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Most helpful, thank you. Oh, 2 not listed, the event zones: #Mushroom Magic #Amphitheatrics & Abominations :Guessing they are there somewhere... 12:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh and a sneak preview of my Work in Progress mapping:(Possible thanks to you) User:CotD_AnonAMouse/Sandbox/Z1_map 15:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Mushroom magic :Amphitheatrics ... or Ludus Island? :By the way, dont forget Tutorial :I must say that i like all your improvements on the wiki, i am looking forward to see it out of your sandbox. :Kyborek (talk) 16:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Still in Sandbox but... You can see it: 21:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) New zone transcripts Would you mind adding the transcripts for the new zone? Thanks in advance.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 11:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, i have added everything that i could find. If you see any more pages without transcript you could add them to Category:Description Needed so i can easily see them and fill in missing info. Kyborek (talk) 18:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Card Descriptions I noticed you filling in missing descriptions. Thank You! However, I noticed that you were removing the links (such as on Men-at-Arms) and the line breaks (e.g. No Dogs or Dragons). Do you not have access to the line breaks in your source? - 19:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback, this time i was viewing the file with my web browser and it hidden the line breaks from me, i just need to view the file in source mode. Also about the links, those are obviously not in the file, but i will try to add as much as possible in future lores. Kyborek (talk) 07:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC)